


Mine

by jg291



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jg291/pseuds/jg291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie walks in the jury house wearing his "Team Zach" shirt. Zach is, well, more than a little turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

It’s been a weird week. No new arrival showed up on Friday, and instead, the jurors got to go into the house. Zach was sad he lost the luxury competition, but then he remembered he didn’t know who was on his team. For all he knows, he could have been paired with  _Victoria_. Yeah, maybe he’s glad he doesn’t win.

 

When the camera crew shows up on Monday evening, no one knows what to make of it. Nicole suggests that there was an eviction already since they skipped the last one and the season has to be over soon. Zach is excited for new blood – he’d be ecstatic if Victoria, Cody, Caleb, or Derrick got out. And Frankie, well, Zach can’t wait to see him again, even though it would mean his game was over and he had no chance of winning the 500k.

 

When Frankie walks in, Zach isn’t looking in his direction at first. When he spots him, Frankie’s already hugging Donny, and Zach can only see his back. He’s wearing a bright pink shirt that looks oddly familiar. When Frankie turns around, shouting out “where’s my Zach Attack?,” Zach sees it – his name emblazoned on Frankie’s chest.

 

Fuck, that’s hot. If Zach was confused about how his talk with Frankie was going to go, he’s not anymore.

 

Zach runs into the arms Frankie’s got open for him and pulls him close.

 

“Fuck, babe, I missed you,” Zach murmurs into Frankie’s ear. “Sucks you got out, though.”

 

“I can think of other things that suck,” Frankie giggles.

 

“Fraaankie, was that innuendo? It doesn’t even make sense,” Zach needles. Frankie looks delighted, like he was worried that Zach was going to be awkward around him. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. Didn’t Frankie see him in his vest?

 

“I have a DVD to watch!” Frankie announces. “Zach, babe, can we talk after? When the cameras aren’t around?”

 

Zach remembers Frankie asking him that, back in the house. When the cameras aren’t around… yeah, there’s a lot they can do.

 

***

 

The seven jurors watch the DVD puzzled. Zach personally doesn’t understand how Frankie is sitting with them (on his lap, the couch was crowded, okay?), when he won HOH, but Frankie just screams about the shiny button.

 

Since the DVD is covering essentially two weeks of gameplay, it goes on a little longer than usual. Frankie shifts a little in Zach’s lap. If an innocent bystander were looking on, they would assume Frankie was just trying to get comfortable. Of course, Zach’s no innocent bystander, he knows what Frankie’s doing. And yes, it’s working.

 

Of course Zach’s pants feel tight. Frankie’s got his name branded on his shirt. He could have worn any shirt into the jury house, and he chose this one. He knew exactly what type of message he would be sending. And Zach finds he doesn’t mind at all.

 

When the video ends, Frankie jumps up excitedly and asks Zach for a tour. The others clear away, wanting to give Zach and Frankie some time to themselves.

 

“Sure, babe, where should we start?”

 

“How about your bedroom?”

 

Frankie looks surprised when Zach just chuckles and agrees to lead the way. Zach doesn’t understand why Frankie is confused. He must know how hot he looks.

 

When they get to Zach’s room, Zach opens the door and heads in. Frankie lingers in the doorway.

 

“Frankie, you a vampire or something? Come the fuck in.”  

 

Frankie steps in hesitantly, and Zach sneaks around him and shuts, and locks, the door.

 

“Zach, babe, I’m glad you’re not mad at me, but I was thinking maybe we could talk? I just want to know what the rules are, here.”

 

Zach leans into Frankie as if to hug him, but instead, he pushes him against the wall. He nuzzles Frankie’s neck and applies a soft pressure, just like Frankie did to him the house.  Zach is pressed close against Frankie, and he can’t help it if he starts to shake his hips a little bit.

 

“This okay?” Zach inquires.

 

“Um, yes? I mean, yes, yes, of course, Zach. I’m just a little confused? I thought you were still –“

 

Zach cuts him off by bringing their lips together for a searing kiss. His hands find their way to Frankie, the right on his hip and the left on the nape of his neck. Frankie moans into the kiss, and Zach kind of can’t take it. If his pants were tight before, he surely doesn’t want them on anymore.

 

“Bed. Now,” Zach commands.

 

“This is so not what I was expected when I woke up this morning,” Frankie purred as he let Zach lead him to the bed.

 

“I had a lot of time to think in here. When you showed up in my shirt, I decided to show and not tell.”

 

They’re horizontal now, Zach on top of Frankie with his knee between Frankie’s leg. Zach thinks they’re wearing too many clothes, so he starts to take off his shirt but doesn’t complain when Frankie helps. Frankie starts to take off his own shirt, but Zach stops him.

 

“Babe, you like the shirt, huh? I was thinking you would.”

 

“Fuck, Frankie, you have no idea,” Zach whines as he starts to work on Frankie’s belt buckle. (Yeah, he’ll get around to the shirt, but that’s later.) “I love the way you wanted to show the world that you’re mine.”

 

“Yours?” Frankie has to pull his mouth away from Zach’s neck to ask, but he’s sporting a grin that’s as wide as Zach has ever seen.

 

“Mine,” Zach agrees. “When we get out of here, I’m going to let the world now that I’m yours, and you’re mine, and fuck anyone who has a problem with that.”

 

“I could think of a better thing for you to fuck right now,” Frankie states conclusively.

 

Zach laughs, but he has to agree. He pulls out the lube from his nightstand, ignoring Frankie’s giggles.

 

“Zachary Rance, whatever have you been doing while we were parted?”

 

Zach giggles as he hands Frankie the lube, but then he gets serious for a moment. “Babe, you know I haven’t done this before, right?”

 

“Yes, of course, Zach, I’ll take it easy on you. Can I take this shirt off, now?”

 

Zach agrees right away.  Frankie’s naked body (not that he hasn’t seen it before, but this is different) is quite a sight to behold.

 

In the moment, Zach is so glad Frankie is here with him. He doesn’t care about the money, he just cares about them. And if he fell in love with in the  _Big Brother_  house, stranger things have happened, right?

 

And when they exit the room a few hours later, Frankie’s not wearing the pink shirt anymore. But the jurors, and anybody else would was watching, would still know that Frankie belonged to Zach.

 

If the bruises on Frankie’s neck were any indication. 

 

\--

 

Come find me on [tumblr](mangoapplepie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
